A Two Way Mirror
by Purple Honeydew
Summary: --Contains spoilers from book 3 onwards-- A former Hogwarts student writes a sympathetic letter to Harry Potter and is recruited to join the Order of the Phoenix...
1. Reception of a Letter

- - -

Isabella stared numbly at the creamy sheet of parchment lying in front of her. How could she even write this letter? What would be the point? Would it even make a difference? Well, it would make a difference to Isabella.  
Slowly, she brushed her dark ringlets out of her face and picked up a flask of green ink. Uncorking it, she dipped her quill in the ink and started writing in her neat cursive: _Dear Mr. Potter_, she began. Esther, her screech owl gave an impatient hoot, eager to deliver the letter. Isabella grew more determined by this. Dutifully, she continued:  
_Allow me to extend my utmost sympathies about the loss of your godfather, Sirius Black. I know that I am a complete stranger, but I know that Sirius was a very special person. He cared about you more than words can express. I suppose I feel obligated to write to you, because I am greatly indebted to Sirius. He saved my life. So, as I'd admired your godfather since I was at Hogwarts, I now have decided to  
_ Isabella halted. What had she decided to do? She paused, then slowly scratched with her quill:  
-_Well, I haven't decided, but if you ever need anything or want anything, don't hesitate to send an owl my way. Because you were so special to Sirius, I suppose I am indebted to you now. Please write if you ever need anything.  
_ She finished by signing 'Isabella Fowlie' in her delicate signature. Sealing the letter within, she reached out to Esther and tied the letter to her owl's leg. As Esther flew away and soared out into the night sky, Isabella felt a sense of accomplishment and, rubbing her eyes, she fell asleep at her desk.  
- - -  
At number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter stared at his ceiling glumly. It was late and he was incredibly hungry. His Uncle Vernon had locked him in his room without food for 2 days.  
Harry had set off a couple of the items Fred and George had sent him, as they said, for 'kicks.' Well, it had certainly brought him kicks. He could still see Dudley flailing about in his mind's eye. He grinned. It had been worth it. He could use a laugh.  
Hazily, Harry lay back down. He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard a tapping noise. Hedwig made a surprised noise, causing Harry to open his eyes. There was a screech owl rapping its beak against the window.  
Hurriedly, he scrambled out of bed, chucking Hedwig an Owl Treat to keep her quiet. He didn't want to wake up the Dursleys. Opening the window, the owl fluttered in and landed on Harry's bedpost. He untied the scroll from the owl's leg.  
Reading the letter, Harry's fingers started to tremble, and he sighed. Time in solidarity away from the wizarding world had erased much of the anger that had consumed him last year. It was hard to keep a hold of his emotions after all he'd been through. At first, after Sirius' untimely death, Harry had been furious. Now that the truth had really sunk in, he felt thoroughly depressed. He glanced at the clock. It was 3:45 AM. It would be rude to contact anyone at this hour.  
"You can stay 'till the morning," Harry said to the owl. He then stretched out on his bed and fell asleep, still clutching the letter.  
- - -  
When morning came, Harry could not ignore the sunlight shining in his eyes. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a robin's egg blue, and completely cloudless. What a day to be shut inside his room.  
Harry sat up and picked up his glasses from his bedside table. When he put them on, he saw the screech owl looking at him reproachfully. Grinning, Harry drew the shade on the window to stop the owl from glaring at him.  
Remembering the letter that he had received, Harry knelt down and pulled up the loose floorboard in his room. From his treasure stashed there, he withdrew a small rectangular mirror. Remus Lupin had given it to Harry before they had parted for the summer.  
Harry bent down, and clearly said, "Professor Lupin." Lupin's face appeared in the mirror.  
"Harry?" he asked, concerned, "What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry smiled, happy to see a friendly face.  
"No, no, nothing's wrong, Professor," he replied, "It's just...I think I might have found someone who could join the Order."  
  
Remus looked quite surprised at this, but he inquired, "Someone to join the Order?"  
Harry nodded firmly. "Yeah, someone who went to school when you did...her name is Isabella Fowlie."  
"Right, right," Lupin said distractedly, "Listen, Harry. I think it's about time we came to get you from you aunt and uncle's house. Do you think you could ride the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley? We could get you settled in The Leaky Cauldron, and we could discuss this face-to-face. Is that alright?"  
Harry brightened immediately at the prospect of leaving the Dursleys. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, and, bidding a quick farewell to Remus, he stood up. Sitting down on his bed, he quickly scrawled a reply to Isabella's letter:  
_I think there's something you can do. Meet me in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley at noon tomorrow, and we'll talk then.  
_ Harry quickly tied the letter to the screech owl's leg, and sent her to deliver his reply.  
- - -


	2. Departure and Discovery

- - -  
Harry dragged his heavy trunk out of his closet, and rescued his treasures from beneath the loose floorboard. Once everything had been gathered and (more or less) neatly packed, Harry turned to the door. To his surprise, a minimal breakfast, consisting of a piece of buttered toast, most likely left over from Dudley's breakfast, had been pushed through the flap in his door. Harry, who was famished, demolished it. Apparently his aunt and uncle were ready to let him out of his bedroom.  
He attempted to open the previously-locked door. It opened with a click. Lugging his things out into the hallway and down the stairs would not be easy with his heavy trunk.  
By the time Harry had reached the staircase, Uncle Vernon was yelling, "What's all that racket up there!?"  
Harry sighed impatiently and said, "I'm leaving, I'm going to stay with my friends and then heading to school with them."  
Uncle Vernon's face turned red, and he yelled, "You're out of your mind, boy! Your school won't start for two more weeks, and I will not allow any of..." he paused, "_your kind_ to set foot in my house!"  
Harry, thoroughly annoyed, replied, "None of _my kind_ will be coming along to pick me up. I'm taking the bus. Now excuse me." He tried to brush past Uncle Vernon, but he moved to block Harry's path.  
"You're absolutely mad," Aunt Petunia whispered, "Do you think that we would let you go on a bus with that?" Her bony fingers indicated Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
Harry stopped trying to dodge around bulky Uncle Vernon, and stopped to fix Aunt Petunia with his piercing green eyes. "I'm not going on a muggle bus," he said impatiently, "I'm going on a bus for my kind. You know, wiz-" Uncle Vernon made a panicked sound, not wanting any mention of wizards in a 'normal' house. "Besides," Harry continued, "If you don't let me leave, Sirius will hear about it."  
Uncle Vernon's flabby face darkened, but he stepped aside. The Dursleys were scared stiff of Harry's godfather. Harry wasn't sure why he hadn't told his aunt and uncle about Sirius' death, but perhaps this was the reason.  
"Have a good school year," Aunt Petunia said, sounding like she wanted nothing more than for Harry to have a dreadful time at Hogwarts. Having won his way, Harry beamed at the lot of them, especially Dudley, who he passed in the hall on the way to the door. Dudley cowered against the wall as Harry went by. Harry then exited number 4 Privet Drive.  
- - -  
  
Hauling his belongings onto the edge of the curb, Harry reached out his wand arm and flagged down the bus. BANG. The large, purple bus came into view, and Stan Shunpike, the director of the Knight Bus, hopped out to help him with his trunk.  
"Blimey, itchoo 'arry! Well, 'arry, where would choo like to go?"  
"Diagon Alley," Harry said, lifting Hedwig's cage and climbing onto the bus.  
"Righ' choo are, 'arry!" Stan cried, as Ernie, the bus driver, started the bus.  
BANG. The Knight Bus gave a violent jolt, and Hedwig screeched. Harry nearly toppled off his chair. He had nearly forgotten how much he disliked riding on this contraption. It was dizzying to watch the scenery whiz by, so Harry closed his eyes.  
After a minute, Stan tapped Harry on his shoulder. "'Scuse me Mister 'arry, but there's a man 'oo wantssa talk witchoo."  
A man? Harry glanced back to where Stan was pointing. Sitting there, looking thin, as always, but smiling pleasantly nonetheless, was Remus Lupin.  
- - -  
"Why, hello Harry!" Lupin said.  
"P-professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"  
Remus laughed quietly. "Did you really think," he asked, "that I would want you riding the Knight Bus by yourself? Tonks told me that the last time you rode this thing, Stan Shunpike nearly yelled your name to the entire bus...Not that I don't think you can take care of yourself."  
It was a lengthy answer to a simple question, and it seemed to Harry, the underlying message was that he, Remus Lupin, was lonely too. Harry smiled back, but just then the Knight Bus gave another stomach-turning jolt, and Harry nearly lost his balance.  
"Diagon Alley," grunted Ernie.  
Remus stood up. "Well, this is our stop," he said, rummaging through the pockets of his worn robes. Harry hurriedly took out his pouch and withdrew double the amount of sickles needed to pay his fare. Harry thrust the money towards Stan before Lupin could draw a knut from his pockets.  
"Here, I'm paying for both of us," Harry insisted. "Please, Professor," he said, before Remus could protest, "I want to repay you for letting me leave the Dursleys early." Lupin smiled gratefully. It was hard for him to get by, as no one wanted to employ a werewolf.  
Climbing off the bus, Lupin steered Harry through the crowd, a firm hand on his shoulder. As throngs of eccentric looking witches and wizards bustled through Diagon Alley, Harry wondered what Isabella would be like.  
Remus interrupted Harry's thoughts by saying, "I talked to Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron. He'll have a room set up for you when we get there."  
Sure enough, once they made it to the inn, the bald, toothless bartender escorted the two up to the room reserved for Harry. Tom smiled, exposing bare gums and explained that he had prepared a kettle of tea for them. He then hobbled away, back to the front desk of the inn.  
- - -  
Remus took off his patched cloak and hung it over the back of a chair. He poured two cups of tea while Harry organized his things and his trunk. As Harry sat down across from Remus, he held the letter he had received the previous night.  
"So tell me again, " Remus said, stretching, "You say someone who went to school sent you a letter?"  
Harry glanced down at the letter. Now that he saw it in better light, he noticed that the parchment was wrinkled beside the signature from a single teardrop. "Er...yeah, someone named Isabella Fowlie," Harry said, frowning at the parchment.  
Remus leaned back in his chair, thinking. "I remember her," Lupin recalled, "She was a pretty one, but none of us really knew her. She was in Ravenclaw."  
Harry leaned forward, puzzled, "Well, it seems she...she fancied Sirius."  
Lupin looked thoroughly amused. Grinning, Remus rubbed his chin. "She did, eh?" she asked with a slight chuckle, "it's really too bad Sirius never knew about that..."  
Harry took a sip of his tea. As he set the teacup back on his saucer, he murmured, "Isabella wrote in her letter that he saved her life. Did you know that?"  
Lupin closed his eyes, trying to pull a memory out of his mind. Not recalling any mention of this, Remus shook his head. The two fell into silence, reminiscing of the fallen Sirius Black. His passing had left both of them very alone. The only sound for minutes was the clink of china as the pair drained their cups.  
Finally, Lupin sighed, and stood up. "Well Harry, I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly.  
Harry nodded once, staring at the table. He was gripping the handle of his teacup so tightly, his knuckles were white. Lupin exited Harry's room, swinging the door shut behind him. It was hard for both of them; Harry had lost the closest thing he'd ever had to a parent, and Lupin had lost his only remaining friend from childhood.  
Harry sat there all night, poring over his memories of Sirius-the good and the bad. Surprisingly, Harry was not tired, despite not getting any sleep. His recollections of his godfather had kept his occupied.  
There was a knock on the door. When Harry opened it, he found that Tom had left breakfast outside his room. He hurriedly ate it and gave Hedwig an Owl Treat before going to meet Remus.  
- - - 


	3. Isabella

When they met outside The Leaky Cauldron, Remus looked as though he'd had about as much sleep as Harry. "Good morning," he said.  
" 'Morning," Harry replied.  
"Well, what do you have planned for today?" Remus asked, gesturing to the vast streets of Diagon Alley.  
"Oh," Harry said, remembering that he had failed to mention to Lupin that he had replied to the letter,"Er...I reckon we should head to Florean Fortescue's, because I told Isabella I would meet her there at noon."  
Remus looked surprised, but not angry. Harry knew Lupin didn't mind, because he was curious as well. Remus asked with interest, "Did you now? Well, we'd best be heading that way then."  
- - -  
As they sat down at the table in front of the ice cream parlour, Harry expressed once more his thoughts that Isabella might be useful to the Order. Remus considered this for a moment.  
"I'd have to talk to Dumbledore about that, but you may be right..." Lupin said, pondering.  
"I think-" Harry began, but he stopped, as Remus was clearly not listening. He was looking off to the street.  
"Harry, there's Isabella Fowlie," he said, nodding in the direction he was facing.  
Descending down the stone steps to the street was a young woman. She was wearing a flowing mantle of such a dark blue it looked black, and she had soft black ringlets that fell to her shoulders. Isabella was porcalin- complexioned and very pretty.  
Approaching their table, she smiled somberly, and said, "Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin...it is an honor. I assume there is no need for me to introduce myself." Clasping her hands in front of her, she continued, "I expect both of you have many questions for me, but first I must show you something. Come."  
- - -  
Isabella had led them into an obscure store which contained many strange magical devices. She seemed to know the shopkeeper, as he didn't mind her using his merchandise. They were all gathered around a Pensieve.  
Isabella pulled out her wand, which was of a red-tinted wood. Bringing it up to her temple, she withdrew a memory and put it in the Pensieve. She watched it swirl around in the stone basin, and then indicated for them to look inside. Harry leaned forward, until he felt the familiar sensation, like he was falling into the Pensieve.  
- - -  
When he landed, Harry saw that he was in Diagon Alley, on a clear, moonless night where clusters of stars twinkled overhead. Beside him, Lupin picked himself up off the ground.  
"This was the summer after we finished school at Hogwarts," Isabella murmured from behind them, mainly speaking to Remus, "Lord Voldemort's young supporters were foolhardy and reckless then. They were immensely interested with his belief in 'pure blood' being sustained in the wizarding world. They held organized attacks on muggle-born wizards." Her blue eyes clouded over. "My mother was half-blood. I am one quarter muggle blood."  
  
Someone rounded the bend and came into view. It was a slightly younger Isabella. She wore pale yellow robes and her hair was piled loosely on top of her head. She carried a few flagons that looked like they contained various potions. They watched her walk under an archway, passing by a group of people. Lupin, Harry and Isabella followed and caught up with her just as the group moved to surround her.  
"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be out this late at night," one of them said.  
"You're right," Isabella replied curtly, "Which is why I'll be on my way." Before she could take another step, one of the men moved in front of her. With a spell, he shattered the flagons she was holding, tearing her sleeves and cutting her arms.  
"You're not going anywhere, Mudblood," he hissed.  
Isabella reached for her wand, with the frightening realization of the danger she was in.  
"Stupefy," a voice from behind her said. She was blown off her feet by the powerful Stunning charm. Harry watched her wand fall out of her hand as she landed among glass shards. Isabella scrambled for it, but the closest Death Eater stepped on her wand, snapping it in half. She gasped and slowly looked up into his face.  
Feeling sick, Harry watched the younger Isabella look up into the sneering face of Severus Snape. He raised his wand, pointing it between her eyes. "Crucio!" he cried.  
- - - 


	4. Perceptions of Padfoot

- - -

Isabella, standing beside Harry, hid her face from view, but she could not block out the shrieks as her younger self writhed in pain. Another Death Eater stepped forward.

"Wait your turn, Avery," said the Death Eater beside Snape. Avery moved back, but used a silencing charm on Isabella so that her screams would not attract attention. One by one, each Death Eater started stepping forward to use the Cruciatus Curse on her.  
  
Harry, not wishing to watch any more, turned away. Remus started with a mixture of horror and disgust on his face. Isabella's eyes were hard and cold, but she put an arm on each of their arms. To their surprise, when they looked at her, she had a faint smile on her face.  
  
"He's coming," she murmured.

Harry leaned forward eagerly, and Lupin watched intently as well. A silhouetted figure was walking under the same archways as Isabella had. It seemed, however, he was out for a drink, as he was looking in the direction of the nearest bar. The next cry of "Crucio!" caused him to turn his head. Seeing the group of wizards, he pulled out his wand and ran towards Isabella.

As Sirius Black came into the light, he looked much like he had when Harry last saw him in a Pensieve. His dark hair was on the long side, and still tastefully fell around his face. Sirius's face, which was very handsome, was looking livid at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on here?!" Sirius asked, interrupting the Death Eater's laughter.

Snape turned around, and his lip curled. "Welcome, Black. Have you come here to witness the proceedings?" he asked, waving a hand carelessly at Isabella, "Don't worry; we'll deal with you after we're finished with the Mudblood."

Isabella hesitantly sat up from within the ring of Death Eaters. She looked incredibly weak and shaken. After a moment, she noticed Sirius. Her eyes widened in amazement. His eyes fell on Isabella, and they grew steely. She shook her head at him, as she was unable to make a sound, and made motions for him to leave. At this, Sirius gave her the wolfish grin that they all knew so well. It was clear he had no intention of running away.

Raising his wand, Sirius turned to the Death Eaters. "I believe you're mistaken," he said quite pleasantly. He casually leaned against the pillar behind him, looking unconcernedly at the group. Snape looked at him with intense hatred, but he also looked like he would enjoy cursing him.

As Snape opened his mouth to say an incantation, Sirius flicked his wand at him, "Manotellagra." Snape's hands began to twitch and jerk around so violently, he couldn't hold or pick up his wand. Immediately all the other wizards shouted incantations, jets of different coloured magic flew at him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sirius lazily said, "Protego," and all the spells bounced off his Shield Charm and went into the air. Harry watched, in awe, as his godfather raised his wand again and summoned an overhanging sign for FlourishBlott's to conk Avery on the head. Avery dropped immediately, unconscious. Sirius was fast. It was easy to see that Sirius had been very clever in school.  
  
Dodging around two Death Eaters, he used the counter-jinx on Isabella, making her able to talk again. She had been watching him wistfully, as though she wanted to help him, except that Snape had snapped her wand in half, and she was still trembling.

After the spell had been lifted, Isabella let out a scream and swore from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

Sirius, who had just used the Full Body Bind on the Death Eater nearest them, threw his head back and laughed, and the younger Isabella smiled weakly. Standing beside Lupin, Isabella covered her mouth, shaking with silent laughter. Lupin looked quite amused himself, not only at Isabella's colourful language, but at Sirius' unpredictable actions.

A red burst of magic grazed Sirius' cheek, ruffling his hair. It was a very near miss, but he seemed unperturbed that he had almost been Stunned. Sirius gave a toss of his head, flinging his dark locks out of his eyes, and said impatiently, "Impedimenta."

The Death Eater was frozen in his tracks, his stance showing that he was prepared to use a curse on them.

"It would be wise for you to go see a Healer after this," Sirius told Isabella, who nodded in agreement.

"Surely you jest, Black," one of the two remaining Death Eaters screamed, obviously frustrated by Sirius interfering, "The Mudblood won't leave here alive. There will be no need for her to go to a Healer."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Rookwood," he said angrily.

He then took off down the street, with the two Death Eaters following him. Isabella was left alone, and she staggered to her feet wearily.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered, looking in the direction down the street that Sirius had gone. Isabella then Disapparated, and Harry was then pulled out of the Pensieve.  
- - -


	5. Return to Diagon Alley

- - -  
Once again, the three found themselves in the obscure store in Diagon Alley. Isabella smiled at them warmly.  
  
"So that's what Sirius did for me," she said, taking the memory from the Pensieve and bringing it back to her temple.  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head, "I can't believe he never told us about that...you'd think he'd be bragging."  
  
Harry stared at the Pensieve. He wanted to see Sirius again. He needed to see Sirius again. "Harry?" Isabella asked, bending down and peering into his face, "In your letter, you said you thought there was something I could do for you. What is it?"  
It took Harry a second to remember what she meant. "Er...oh!" He glanced at Lupin.  
  
He quickly said, "Perhaps we shouldn't discuss that here. Harry, why don't you take Isabella to your room and ask Tom to make us another pot of tea? I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
He rushed off, drawing something out of his pocket as he left. Harry blinked. Isabella also looked confused. Harry turned to her, "I reckon we should head to the Leaky Cauldron, then?"  
She nodded and turned to the man behind the counter. "Thanks a lot, Gerard," she said, giving him a small wave, "Send me an owl about your next project soon. Alright?"  
The odd-looking man gave a wave of his cane and said, "Will do, Izzy."  
Isabella gave a longsuffering sigh, and said flatly, "How many times, Gerard? Never call me that."  
"Right...sorry miss. It's a habit, I suppose." The two spoke as though they had known each other for a long time, and that they shared a secret between them.  
  
Harry felt a little awkward, but he reminded Isabella, "Erm, Lupin said we should meet him in the Leaky Cauldron..." She turned and smiled apologetically, shyly exposing white, even teeth.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry! You're absolutely right, we don't want to keep Remus waiting," she exclaimed earnestly.  
Together they left Gerard's store and entered the now-busy streets. As Harry and Isabella passed by a newsstand which held issues of The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, the cover of The Quibbler caught Harry's eye. The main features included a documentary on the _Bubbling Bragen Banshee_ and _10 Surefire ways to Rid Your Home of Nargles_. Underneath this, in smaller print, it advertised an article about the love scandal between the lead singer of The Weird Sisters and Sirius Black, whom they claimed was actually Stubby Boardman. Harry pointed it out to Isabella. She seemed slightly amused.  
  
"Sirius in a love scandal? I certainly hope not!" she murmured. A sound rather like a balloon popping made them both jump. It was then followed by a hissing sound and several splats.  
  
"I hear that place rivals Zonko's," she said with her tinkly laugh. Harry looked up and saw a store emblazoned with the sign: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Eagerly, he peered inside as they passed by. He would love to go and look around inside the twin's colorful shop, but he couldn't right now. Isabella laughed again as a sound like a very loud raspberry being blown came from the depths of the store.  
  
Lupin was right. Isabella was very pretty. Harry glanced up at her face. He wondered if Sirius would have thought so too.  
- - - 


	6. Blissless Ignorance

- - -

Entering his room, Harry found that Lupin was already inside. Sitting across from him at the table was Albus Dumbledore. Harry stared.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?!" he asked, amazed. Isabella was dumbfounded as well. Her eyes traveled from Dumbledore to Remus, who met her gaze bracingly. Isabella sat down beside him nervously.

She had never spoken to Dumbledore, even when she was at Hogwarts. He seemed like the ultimate authority figure. She felt small in comparison.

When Dumbledore leaned forward, Isabella shrank back instinctively.  
"Now," he said, his pale eyes resting on her, "Miss Fowlie, Remus has informed me that you may be a deserving candidate to join the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Isabella turned to Remus questioningly, and then turned back to the headmaster. "The what, sir?" she asked, puzzled.

Lupin spoke then. "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards that have banded together to fight Lord Voldemort and the Dark Side in any way we can. There are only a select few in the Order. Sirius was a part of it...and gave his life for it..." his voice, which had remained steady while they saw Sirius in the Pensieve, slightly shook with emotion.

Harry looked at Lupin out of the corner of his eye. The lines that creased his young face deepened and Lupin closed his eyes and brought his hand to his forehead.

"There are obviously dangers involved with joining the Order," Dumbledore said quickly, glancing at Remus over the rims of his half-moon glasses, "But I daresay you'd risk it to return what Sirius did for you?"  
  
Isabella was daunted by the powerful old man facing her, but she practically glared at him. "Of course I would!" she replied firmly, but then said in a much quieter voice, "I'd like to join your Order, sir." Had she offended him? She crossed her legs and sat rigidly in her chair.  
Dumbledore looked from face to face in the room. He then hooked his spindly fingers together and turned to Harry.  
  
"Would you please excuse us Harry? I have something I'd like to discuss with Miss Fowlie and Professor Lupin alone," he asked, nodding towards the door.

Harry nodded, but he was annoyed that he was being left out. He wasn't an adult, but he was close enough to being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He'd done more than some of the real members had. Didn't that count for anything? Didn't he have a right to know what was going on? He grew indignant, and stood in the hallway. Leaning against the wall, Harry scowled at the cheery paintings hanging around him, whose occupants looked quite taken aback at the expression on his face.

A scratchy voice drifted to his ears from downstairs. "Is a woman named Isabella Fowlie staying here?"

Tom, the barkeep, said after a moment, "No, I'm sorry. There's no one registered by that name."

Harry came down the stairs, deciding to see who was inquiring after the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix. Tom was behind the counter, searching through the thickly bound book used as a guest register. The eccentric shopkeeper whom she had identified as Gerard was standing there, looking scandalized. He was wearing woolen, rather ugly orange robes and used a knobbly cane to help him walk. Gerard waved this cane rather enthusiastically when he noticed Harry.

"You, boy!" he rasped, "You were with Izzy before. Where is she now?"

Remembering the meeting that was going on in his room all too well, Harry replied, "Er, she's a little busy right now."  
  
Gerard smoothed his gray hair that was combed over a receding hairline, and banged his cane against the smooth oak floor. He tutted. "That little miss must be quite the social butterfly...just over at my place, and right away she's over here with another engagement, too busy to talk to ol' Gerard...I remember when she was knee-high to a grasshopper..." He continued to ramble in his dazed way as Harry stared at him, growing steadily more confused. The old man paused to take a breath, and Harry seized the opportunity. He interrupted.

"Can I give Isabella a message for you, sir?' he asked, loudly.

"Eh?" Gerard asked, looking at Harry as though he'd forgotten why Harry was standing there, "Oh, yes. Tell her that I'm starting my new project tonight...yes; tell Izzy I've decided to do that..." He then tottered away absentmindedly.

Normally Harry would be amused by the odd man, but this was rubbing salt in his wound. Now there was _another_ thing he wasn't allowed to know! Didn't _anyone_ acknowledge the fact that Harry wasn't a child? He stormed up the stairs, running headlong into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," said a familiar voice. Remus drew backwards. His pleasant smile broadened when he saw who it was. "Harry! I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long," Lupin said, chivvying Harry inside the room once more, "Unfortunately, Albus couldn't stay, but Tom's brought us our pot of tea."

Isabella, who was sitting a lot more comfortably now that Dumbledore was gone, grinned widely when she saw Harry's exasperated face. She laughed, "Don't look so put out, Harry, you'll find out soon enough what we were talking about."

Harry sat down at the table as Lupin poured tea for everyone. When Lupin placed the blue checkered mug in front of Isabella, Harry looked up at her. "Hey," he said to Isabella, "Your friend, the old man from the store, told me to tell you that he's decided to start his new project tonight."

Isabella's face had an odd closed look, but she gave him a faint smile at this news. Harry was reminded of Remus' expression when Harry had asked about Remus' days at Hogwarts during Harry's third year. Perhaps Lupin had noticed this as well. Harry could have sworn Remus had given him a slight smirk over his teacup.

Lupin and Isabella began to chat animatedly. It seemed like having someone like her around would be good for Remus. Harry, dealing with his own grief, hadn't given Lupin much thought until the last few days. Lupin had lost two of his best friends to Voldemort, and Peter Pettigrew had betrayed him forever. Harry tried to imagine how he would feel if Ron and Hermione were killed. It hurt too much to imagine this for long. Blinking savagely, he began to look around, so that no one would notice that his eyes were too-bright. He tuned out the adults' discussion, leaving the two of them to talk idly.

The lamp that lit Harry's room was giving off a warm glow, and he found it comforting as he watched it flicker. Hedwig made a soft noise from her perch on the dresser by the mirror (which had a habit of talking), and she stretched her wings. The tea had made Harry extremely sleepy. The atmosphere around him swam and he caught snatches of the adults' conversation, though slurred, and it felt like each word took an eternity to reach his ears and travel to his brain.

_ "...Nyphadora Tonks? The Metamorphmagus?"  
"Yes, she's in the Order..."  
  
"...No, I don't think I'll stay in Diagon Alley...things to do...before..."_  
  
Harry's head flopped to his chest as he fell asleep. It was very late. Slowly, Remus and Isabella ceased their conversation. Not wanting to wake Harry, Isabella whispered, "I'd best be off. I need to go back to Chelsea to make arrangements for the errand Dumbledore gave me. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Remus." She extended her hand, which he shook, and bade her farewell. Isabella gave her shy smile once more before Disapparating, leaving Lupin alone.

- - -

Sighing, Remus ran a hand through his gray streaked hair, and looked around at Harry, who was slumped over, fast asleep. It was amazing how much son resembled father. The hair, the glasses, the smile...even the knack for getting in trouble...It was remarkable.

Remus lifted Harry's cloak off the peg from which it hung on the wall. He draped it over the youth's slumbering shoulders. Lupin paused for a moment, watching Harry peacefully sleep. He then quietly crossed the floor to the dresser. Harry's owl was watching him curiously out of the corner of her amber eyes. Remus reached out and stroked Hedwig's snowy feathers. He then extinguished the lamp, which sent the room into darkness.

Retiring back into the chair he was sitting in before, Lupin stifled a yawn. He put his head down on the table. The maple wood smelled sweet and pungent. It was very tranquil, and soon Remus fell asleep himself.

- - -

When Harry awoke, he found that he was still at the table. Lupin was still dozing, with his head resting on his crossed arms. Harry stood up, rubbing his neck. He was stiff. He moved over to the double pane window and peered out into the streets.

It was late morning. The sky was overcast and people were crowding the cobblestone streets, as usual. There was a pleasantly cool breeze wafting into his room. Harry breathed in deeply, taking in the crisp morning air.  
  
Still twisting his neck to get the kinks out of it, he went to go wash his face. Picking up water in his cupped hands, he splashed it on his cheeks, feeling the droplets trickle down under his collar. Harry tried, in vain, to make his hair lie flat, but as usual, it stuck up more stubbornly than ever.

Replacing his glasses on his face, he came back into the room where Lupin was sleeping. He was snoring softly. Harry decided not to wake him; he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he needed rest. Harry, however, was restless. He didn't want to sit around and watch someone sleep. He decided to do his school shopping.

Rummaging through the disarray of his trunk, which had been hurriedly packed, Harry found his school list. Taking out a spare scrap of parchment, Harry left a note for Remus saying where he'd gone. Sliding it under Remus' fingertips, he took his pouch, which jingled softly, and left the room.

- - -

Looking over the list, Harry made his way to Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore. Let's see, he thought, I need a new Transfiguration book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,_ _Casting and Countering Curses_ by Angelino Grune and _Doing Jinxes Justice_ by Lance Stephenson.

As he walked, Harry began to calculate in his head how much in total the books would cost him. It was to no avail- he kept losing track of the numbers. Hermione is much better at this sort of thing, he thought after his third attempt at finding the figure.

Grinning inwardly, Harry tried to picture how Hermione would react to the events of the previous days. He knew she would like Isabella, but she would scorn Harry for his anger at Dumbledore the previous night. Harry thought very highly of his headmaster, but Hermione was maddening if he was exasperated with Dumbledore, because she always sided with him.

A sound that resembled a thunderclap interrupted his thoughts and made him jump. Looking around, Harry saw that it was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. A steady stream of loud and bizarre noises came from the depths of the large shop. The walls had bold streaks of colour, with no particular pattern or design. It was very flamboyant, and some of the more austere looking witches and wizards frowned openly as they passed it, but a large majority looked thoroughly amused.

Harry looked around Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts was just down the street. He really should be heading there... He took another look at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and back at Flourish and Blotts once more. His curiosity had completely diminished his willpower. After all, he thought, as Harry entered the twin's store, he could go find books another day.

- - -


	7. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Entering the twin's store, Harry found himself staring around in wonder. The streaks on the walls had been enchanted to flash different colours. It was dizzying to watch. Shelves were arranged in no particular order. Whirring objects hung from the ceiling, emitting the strange noises Harry had heard earlier. Near the front entrance of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes were dishes full of sweets; a seemingly thoughtful gesture. Harry didn't take one. He knew better.

Anyone that went to school with the twins knew never to accept food from Fred or George. The Gryffindors had become wary of anything offered to them after the twins started selling their inventions.

A nearby squawk made Harry jump. A large yellow bird was flailing around in panic. Canary Creams, he thought, suppressing a grin. Obviously this unwitting customer was not a Gryffindor.

Upon closer inspection of the wares, Harry recognized the Fake Wands, which had infuriated Mrs. Weasley two summers ago. Moving along, he saw the Skiving Snackboxes, which were arranged in neat stacks, Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs, and the Portable Swamp, which all assisted the school's rebellion against Umbridge last year.

Harry stopped in front of a striped barrel of Ton-Tongue Toffees. (16 Sickles each) As he peered down into the tub of candies in multicoloured wrappers, he felt two hands clap on his shoulders.

"Blimey, look what the cat dragged into our store, Fred!" George said from behind him.

They spun him around to face them. The twins were grinning at Harry, and they were both wearing their new dragon hide jackets. "This store is _brilliant_!" Harry said, waving around at the organized chaos.

"Yeah," George said fondly, resting a freckled hand on the bin of toffees. "It was a lot of hard work opening this place-"

"-But it's paid off," Fred finished.

Harry fought to keep a straight face. "You two sound like proud parents,"

he snorted.

The twins exchanged incredulous looks. "Harry...didn't we tell you?" Fred asked seriously, "This joke shop is our child and-"

"-And you got George pregnant, I'm sure," Harry said, rolling his eyes. George put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

He deadpanned, "Harry, I think it's about time Fred and I told you where babies come from..." The twins exchanged wicked grins.

"NO!" Harry yelled, shoving George off of him. Whatever their explanation was for how two brothers could give birth to a store, he didn't want to hear it. The three of them burst into laughter.

"Why don't we show you around the store, Harry?" Fred asked, "You can see what we've developed since we left Hogwarts."

Harry readily agreed, and the twins seized him and marched him towards a rack of oddly shaped cases and a rack with feathered hats on them. "Remember our hats, Harry?" George asked, excitedly, picking up a green pointed hat with a fluffy pink feather and putting it on. Instantly, his disappeared along with the hat, giving the illusion that George had been decapitated.

"They're all the rage," Fred said, flapping the hand that wasn't shoving Harry towards the table, "We've started making them in all kinds of different colours. Our newest is 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum Blue.' We can't keep that kind on the shelves. In fact-"

He was interrupted by a shrill bell ringing. "Ah," he said, glancing over at a till, "A customer is waiting. Please excuse." He dashed off to the counter where a rather attractive young witch was waiting, holding two vanishing hats.

"Good choice in colour," they heard Fred say, as he suavely leaned over the counter to grin at her, "That will be two Galleons and 14 Sickles."

George whispered to Harry, "What people don't realize is that it doesn't matter what colour you have, as the hats disappear the second you put them on, so it always goes with what you're wearing." He smirked.

"Thanks for that package you sent me, by the way," Harry said, stifling a laugh, "Dudley really enjoyed it." 

"I only wish we could have been there to see it..." George said wistfully.

Fred hopped over the counter again, calling to the pretty witch, "Come again!" and joined them once more. "So, Harry, anything interesting happen recently?"

Harry took a quick glance over his shoulder. There were too many people in the shop to discuss the Order in public. "Yeah..." he whispered, "Yeah actually, something has happened. Do you have a back room?"

George gave Fred a sidelong look, and then nodded. He pointed to a large oak door labeled "Supply," and said in a hushed voice, "Go ahead. Wait for us in there. We need to get some workers to take our places. We'll be there in a tick."

Casually, Harry made his way through the store towards the supply room. On his way, he wandered too close to a tray offering scones, which had somehow been bewitched to attack any misfortunate person who attempted to eat them. It would have been quite amusing, watching toothless scones follow him, trying to nip at his heels, until they started hurling themselves at his head. The scones persisted, until Harry caught one of the ones flying at his face, like a very tasty Snitch. He caught it so hard, however, it squished in his hand. The scones, defeated, sulked back to their tray to prey on any passerby who might dare try to eat them.

Muttering darkly under his breath, Harry pushed open the supply room door forcefully. The room was dark, and full of crates and boxes. Harry fumbled around, looking for some kind of light. Suddenly, he crashed into a box, and got knocked backwards.

Harry, who thought he was alone, let out a small yell, and demanded, "Who's there!?" at the same time as the other person.

"Blimey, it's you Harry!" said the one he crashed into, sounding thrilled. Harry grinned, scrambling to his feet. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was Ron.


End file.
